


Captured

by Baal_is_hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal_is_hot/pseuds/Baal_is_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured on a mission with SG-1, Vala wakes up in the clutches of someone she remembers well. But this time he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is fantasy. In real life rape is horrible, and this is in no way meant as an endorsement of it.

bold is symbiote boom box voice

Vala POV

* * *

I wake up, groggy, and open my eyes. Where am I? I am lying in a bed with silk covers and pillows.

The roof over my head is decorated with scenes of an intensely sexual nature. I sit up and look at the walls which are decorated with gold, there are silk drapings, and small statues and vases everywhere.

It is all very Goa'uld, and very familiar. I have been here before, even if I was not in control then. Qetesh was.

I stand, and realize my uniform is gone, and that I am wearing a flimsy nightgown - and no underwear. It is a deep blue-green colour, but almost see-through. Qetesh would have loved it, and I suspect she had one exactly like it.

In fact, she used it when she slept here. In this bedroom. Because this is Ba'al's palace.

I feel myself panicking, and start looking around for a way out. I notice one thing that was not there back when Qetesh was here - it is a kind of bench.

I turn as I hear the door opens and Ba'al enters. Or rather, three Ba'al's enter. The first thought going through my head is that Ba'al is as hot as ever. At least there was that as consolation, when he and Qetesh had sex, using my body. Lots of sex. Qetesh _loved_ sex, even if she didn't actually like Ba'al.

He was not the most considerate lover Qetesh had, but he was certainly vigorous, and he did make her/me come. More than I ever did with anyone else, actually.

I feel a buzz through my body and a heat that pools between my legs at that thought. And this time there are three of him!

I am not going to give myself to the arrogant bastard freely, though. He is not getting _that_ pleasure.

 **"Ah, Qetesh. How good of you to join us."** The closest Ba'al smirks.

"It's Vala, and you didn't exactly give me a choice. Are any of you the real Ba'al, or did we kill him? I bet you're all clones."

His eyes flash. He doesn't like me saying that! " **Qetesh or Vala - does it matter? Regardless,** **I assure you, I am the real Ba'al. These are my clones."**

I shrug. "You all look alike, so why would I care."

 **"Such an insolent, ungrateful creature!"** one of the other two Ba'al's spits.

" **She is, isn't she?"** Ba'al says, grinning. " **Delightful. I shall enjoy teaching her some manners."** He snaps his fingers, and several servants enter, each carrying a large box. 

They put them down on the large table near the bed, and I feel some trepidation. Ba'al has a reputation both for cruelty and creativity. Not exactly a reassuring combination.

" **Leave us."** Ba'al orders, and the servants flee, one of them throwing a quick look in my direction.

They are barely out the door before he grabs me and kisses me hard. I try to push him aside, but without Qetesh my strength is much less than his. One of the other Ba'al take hold of me from behind and grind against me, and I feel his already hard erection push against me.

My head spins from the sensations - one Ba'al is kissing me and roughly fondling my breasts, another is embracing me from behind and rubbing against my ass. The naquadah from them is making my blood hum.

The third of them press in among us and slide his hand between my legs. He chuckles. " **She likes it."**

 **"Qetesh always liked it rough - perhaps her host does as well?"** Ba'al suggests, pinching one of my nipples.

I gasp from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

" **It seems like it,"** the Ba'al behind me observes.  

"Let go of me! _Bastards_!" I tell them. I know they won't listen - and to be honest I'm not sure I even want them to. 

Ba'al laughs hoarsely. " **Spirited!"** He grabs hold of my flimsy clothing and with a hard pull tears it from my body. I am naked before them. They study me briefly. " **Still beautiful. Good."** He starts undressing, carelessly throwing the garments on the nearest chair.

The clones follow his lead, and I watch them get naked. I swallow. They are very attractive. Sexy. Hot. Very well endowed. Of course they are - Ba'al is, and they are his clones. Three Ba'als... 

A mixture of fear and lust causes my pussy to grow even wetter, and I find myself looking forward to this. 

" **I will take her first."** Ba'al proclaims. **"Hold her down on the bench."**

His clones grab my arms and pull me to the bench. It is embarrassing that I barely resist them.

"Hey! Gently!" I tell them, when they throw me on the hard piece of furniture and then pulls my arms over my head. They don't even respond, but one of them hold me in place, while the other fondles my breasts with an odd expression. 

The real Ba'al - or the one that claims to be the real Ba'al anyway - steps in between my legs, grinning widely.

" **You must have missed this, Qetesh. Vala."** He takes hold of my hips and push forward, spearing me on his hard, huge cock. 

I cry out as he sinks deeply on the first thrust. I am far from inexperienced, but the time on Earth has been somewhat of a dry spell, and I suspect this would hurt in any case. I feel too full, my pussy stretching to accommodate him. "Not so fast!" I pant at him. 

He merely laughs as he pulls back a little before surging forward again. He sets a hard and fast pace, but I know he will not come quickly. 

Fortunately, it takes little time before I am caught up in the pleasure. The remaining pain only adds to it - Ba'al was right there. It was as much I as Qetesh who liked it rough. 

I moan and gives up on pretending not to enjoy it. He continues pounding into me, and I push up to meet his every thrust, soon delirious with lust. One of the clones are kneading my breasts hard, rolling my nipples between his fingers and pinching them. It is turning me on even more! 

" **Finish soon, Ba'al - I am in need."** the clone holding my arms say. 

" **Take her mouth, then!"** Ba'al says, his voice rougher than normal from the arousal. 

Before I have time to say anything, the clone has grabbed my head and forced his giant cock into my mouth. I gag around it as he force it down my throat, but the situation is highly erotic. He pulls back for a moment, and I quickly snatch some air, before he push back in. He sets up a rhythm, similar to the one Ba'al keeps as he rams my pussy. 

This is too much for me, and I come explosively. I would have screamed if I hadn't had my mouth full, and I almost black out - from the intensity just as much as from the lack of air. 

Ba'al growls and hammers into me several more times, before he comes hard, his hot seed filling me. The clone Ba'al fucking my mouth just continues without missing a beat. 

Ba'al pulls out of my pussy with a wet sound, and I feel a strangely empty sensation. It does not last long, as the second clone Ba'al quickly takes over, pushing into me immediately. He barely has time to start before the other one explodes in my throat, his hot sperm jetting down into my stomach. 

He pulls away and I draw a deep breath, relieved not to have to make due with quick gasps. Ba'al clone number two takes hold of my hips and begins to fuck my pussy, and I moan deeply as the pleasure builds. "Oh god, yes! Please, harder!" I beg. 

He laughs hoarsely, and fulfills my wish, pounding me deep inside. This is heaven, and I come moments later, wave after wave of pleasure flooding me. 

" **She's getting a bit loose - and all that fluid isn't helping."** Ba'al clone two complains. He pulls out and flips me over on my stomach. Before I realize what he is up to, I feel the tip of his staff against my anal opening.

"Oh, no - not without preparation!" I warn, suddenly fearful.

He just laughs hoarsely and push forward, forcing the tip inside. I gasp and tears form in my eyes from the pain. I am somewhat relaxed from the arousal and orgasms, and I love anal, but I prefer taking it slow! 

Ba'al grins. " **Better take this - we don't want to have to take a break and put her in the sarcophagus yet!"** He throws a small jar to his clone, who catches it.

I turn my head to see the Ba'al behind me shrug as he opens the jar. " **Very well. You do realize this contains aphrodisiacs, do you not?"**

**"I do. It will increase your pleasure, and if she gets hornier, so what? It will only humiliate her more if she is forced to beg to be ravished!"**

The Ba'al behind me grins and takes a large dollop from the jar, smearing it over his huge cock before pressing it against my anal opening again. 

The pain is not much less but there  _is_ less resistance, and suddenly the head of his shaft slips inside. I cry out, but the pain is already mingling with pleasure from the drug, which is as strong as Goa'uld aphrodisiac usually is. I just never experienced it as a human before, and it is  _powerful_.

He grabs my hips and press forward hard. The pain is still there, but so is the pleasure, and it is growing. As he starts fucking me in earnest, I cannot truly tell if the pain or the pleasure is greatest, but I no longer care. I don't think I have ever been this horny, and I don't want him to stop. 

"Oh, god! Yes! Please! Continue!" I beg. "Harder."

He laughs roughly and complies, using his great Goa'uld strength to give me the ride of my life. It is not long before I am coming hard, and he just continues, slamming into my ass. My eyes roll back in my head and I almost pass out as I come again. Behind me I hear Ba'al grunt and I feel his hot come jet into my ass, increasing my pleasure. 

I collapse, exhausted, as he pulls out. I am not allowed a long rest, though, as the two other Ba'al's immediately step up to me. 

" **Wait. She is quite loose. Use this."** The Ba'al who has just come, says.

I don't know what he is giving the others, and I don't care. I feel a prick against the opening of my pussy, and then near my anus. They are injecting me with something? "What was that?" I demand.

" **Something to tighten you up a bit!"** Ba'al laughs. " **Ready?"** He asks his clone. 

" **Of course."**

They grab me and turn me over on the side. "What?" 

I realize what they are up to immediately, when I feel a hard cock against both my pussy and my anus at the same time. They are going to double-penetrate me! "No! You are too big!" I exclaim, the fear almost overwhelming the arousal.

Almost. Part of me is aroused at the thought of two big hard cocks being forced into my tight channels. I gasp out as they push forward at the same time. They do not succeed in entering either my pussy or my ass. 

"I am much too tight now!" I warn.

 **"Just wait - you will like it!"**   Ba'al promises, taking some more of the lube from before, then he press into my pussy. 

I scream as pain and pleasure fight for control of me, but the Goa'uld do not care. With the lube their strength is sufficient, and both cocks pop into me at the same time. They pull back a little, then thrust forward again, slowly entering me more and more. I feel fuller than I have ever done before. Fuller than I have ever dreamed possible.

I am in heaven! I begin to moan steadily as they get into a rhythm. The third Ba'al fondles my breasts roughly, pinching my nipples hard. I come, explosively, screaming my pleasure at the top of my lungs. 

" **Silence her, will you?"**

 **"With pleasure!"** He wipes his cock clean with a wet towel - unusually thoughtful for a Goa'uld. 

It was not long ago that he came in my ass, but his cock is already very hard again, and he force it down my throat. As aroused as I am, I suck on it, doing my best to pleasure him. In return he keeps manipulating my nipples. I come again. 

The three Goa'uld fuck me until they ejaculate forcefully in me at about the same time. I have long since lost count how many times I have come myself. 

As I catch my breath and relax for a few moments, I see the Ba'al's go to check out the boxes that were put on the table. No doubt they contain more than the lube and the injections. I sleepily wonder what it might be, feeling equal parts apprehension and excitement. 

This is going to be a long - and memorable - night! I find myself hoping it will be another few days before my team finds me and rescues me! 

 

 

 

 


End file.
